Sweetness
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: A simple, handmade gift is all he had to do so he can confess his love to her; a cup of hot chocolate and cookies will make her heart flutter. FubuHaru, crack pair(?), Merry Christmas everyone!


**A/N: Hohohoho~ Merry Christmas everyone...if anyone is reading this...=w= haha, anyways, a random fanfic that came from a dream I had yesterday, or two days ago XDD**

**THE PAIRING IN THIS FIC IS A TOTAL CRACK PAIRING BUT IT'S MY INAIRE HETERO OTP.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven does not belong to me~**

* * *

It was Christmas again in Inazuma Town. The lights flickered brightly in red, green and white; everyone was bustling about in the different shops downtown, buying presents for their family, friends, and loved ones. Yes, it was a festive holiday alright, one where someone would truly enjoy.

And for this holiday, a certain soccer freak/captain wanted to celebrate his Christmas with his fellow friends or teammates. This event was to be held in Kidou's house, thanks to said teen for letting him to host the party.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! ! !~" Endou greeted to everyone, wearing a silly Santa costume on to amuse everyone, complete with him holding bells and a HUUUUUUGE Santa beard!

Yes, you could hear everyone silently laughing right now.

And in the crowd, was a certain ice striker, who was— also silently laughing…in his head— and patiently, waiting for everyone to calm down. That was when he noticed the managers at the side, specifically at the blue-haired manager.

In all honesty, he has fallen for that blue-haired manager for quite a long time already—most probably five months, maybe? Whenever he would look at her, a tint of red would appear on his cheeks. Whenever he would see her look back at him, he would quickly turn away and try to talk to the person nearest to him.

Now that it was Christmas today, he decided that maybe he could confess to her already. And he had a plan on what he should do to make his plan work! And in this task, he had asked for Gouenji and Hiroto for assistance.

"I hope this works…" he muttered.

Everyone soon calmed down from laughing so much; they decided to have Christmas dinner. They all had their plates and eagerly, each one grabbed food from the serving table. Afterwards, they all sat down and they all chatted with one another.

"THIS FOOD IS SO DELICIOUS AHHHHH KIDOU THIS IS THE BEST FOOD THAT I HAVE EVER TASTED! ! !" Sakuma said gleefully, his eyes glimmering in excitement and looking at the goggle-wearing boy.

"A-Ahh, thank you, Sakuma…" Kidou said to him.

Fudou rolled his eyes at this; he finds it weird for Sakuma to "fanboy" over the former captain of Teikoku.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever that Penguin Lover said…che…" he said rather loudly, enough for Sakuma to hear him.

Sakuma turned red in embarrassment, "O-OI! ! ! I AM NOT A PENGUIN LOVER! ! !"

Fudou smirked, "Yes, yes you are~"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU. ARE.~"

"AM NOT AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU STUPID BENCH LOVER, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"….." Fudou just stared at him for a few moments before going back to eating his food. Well, that scared him.

Hiroto and Midorikawa laughed when they saw this while Gouenji and Toramaru gave Fudou a silly grin plastered on their faces. Fudou felt so weak all of a sudden, a gloomy aura surrounding him right now.

Fubuki giggled from his seat, all while drinking his vanilla milkshake. Then he suddenly remembered something important, something that he should be doing now.

He looked slightly to the left to see Gouenji giving him a hand signal which instructed him to make a move with his "plan". He squiggled away from everyone, made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few things from his shelves.

"I hope this works…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

After a while, Fubuki finally finished "it". He set out a tray, placed something on it and afterwards, he grabbed mugs and poured contents inside that came from a huge pitcher. When he finished it, he took it out and walked to the dining room.

How odd, no one was there…

He walked to the living room, and again, no one was there! He was confused now, where is everyone?

Finally, he walked outside—a scarf wrapped around his neck and a huge parka on—and there, he spotted his friends. He watched Endou, Gouenji and Kidou have a snowball fight with Hiroto, Midorikawa and Toramaru—with a few others too. Kabeyama and Megane were building snow men and the managers were making snow angels on the ground.

"Everyone~" Fubuki called out to everyone, "I got presents for you~"

Everyone was grabbed by Fubuki's attention and they all turned their attention to him. And they saw what he was holding in his hands: a tray of chocolate chip cookies with their faces on it, and hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream on top. They drooled at the 'delicious' sight and they ran to him, grabbing the cookies and drinking their hot chocolate.

"Ahhh, this is so delicious!"

"Thank you so much, Fubuki-san!"

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted in the world!"

Fubuki made a smile, delighted to hear these compliments from his friends. His plan worked, maybe, all he had to do now was to say his feelings to the blue-haired girl, who was munching on a cookie with her face on it and smiling happily.

He walked up to her, his face slightly pale from shyness and the cold—but he can bear it now. He gulped, trying to think of what words to say.

"Uh…hi Haruna, how is the cookies and hot chocolate?"

Haruna turned around to see Fubuki behind her, she giggled for a while and she gave him a huge grin.

"Ahh, I loved it!" she squealed, "The cookies were delightful and the hot chocolate made me stop feeling so cold in the snow~"

Fubuki gave her a small smile, "I'm glad you liked it…"

And there was silence between them now, they didn't say anything and they just looked at each, looked away, looked at each other, and back and forth again. Finally, Fubuki gulped a bit and looked at Haruna—his face started to turn pink.

"Uh…Haruna…I have to tell you something." He said.

Haruna looked at him, "Oh? What is it?~"

Fubuki bit his lip, he felt pressure build him inside of him, but he had to let it out!

"I-I..well, Haruna, I…love…you…" Fubuki flustered out, "I-I love you, Otonashi Haruna!"

Haruna just stared at him for a short while, well actually, everyone heard Fubuki and they all turned to him and Haruna's direction—even Kidou Yuuto.

"Y-You what?"

"I love you, Haruna…I know you probably not feel the same way but, I've really wanted to say the same thing, hahaha…"

Fubuki closed his eyes felt like sulking in a corner already. He felt so embarrassed right now that he wanted to leave and never come back. He shouldn't have done this, he regretted confessing to the girl already.

And he suddenly felt something from his cheek…

He opened his eyes to see Haruna kissing his cheek…

He blushed when he saw this and when Haruna stopped, she beamed up to him and her face was slightly red too.

"I love you too, Fubuki…"

Fubuki felt joy in his heart, because she really loved him back. And he kissed her again, placing his hands around her and his heart fluttering in joy.

And what was Kidou thinking of right now, especially with a guy in love with his sister?

"Kidou, are you going to…" a concerned Gouenji asked him.

Kidou kept a momentous silence, "…Nothing."

Gouenji's eyes widened in shock, "R-Really?"

Kidou nodded, "Well, I trust Fubuki…I'm pretty sure that he would make a really nice boyfriend for my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Total...lame ending...HAH, BUT I FINISHED THIS...I FEEL SO HYPER ALL OF A SUDDEN...**

**Yukio: ==;;; Why not? You received a Christmas fic from a friend, a fanart of your real OTP from that Secret Santa you participated in, and you keep eating sweets ever since we've arrived in America, what more?**

**Uhhhh...I don't know XD**

**Yukio: ...hetainazumapony appreciates reviews...even if this fic has a crack pairing...**


End file.
